Next Generation Winx Club
by Backseat Mistress
Summary: Peaceful times have allowed the Winx to begin new adventures as mothers. Now as their children become young adults old enemies have threatened to arise once more. Evil is back to its old trix and this time a new Winx Club is prepared to fight.
1. Chapter 1

_**It was many years ago that Bloom, an Earth girl, embarked on an adventure that changed her life. Her new friend Stella brought her to Alfea, a school for fairies and there Bloom met new friends. Together with her friends Bloom faced many obstacles and over powered many foes. They came be known as the Winx, the Company of Light, saviors of Magix and the entire universe. Years of peace allowed these heroes to start new adventures as mothers and that is where this story begins…**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club. No matter how much I wish I did. It belongs to its proper owner. This story, however, is my original idea and thus I own it. Please don't steal.

* * *

The waters of Tides looked as green as ever in the afternoon rays. Beneath the ripples of the surface the water was clear, blue, and cold. The sudden flap of a fin sent white bubbles off in every direction. The mild disturbance made the clams shut themselves up tightly and the sea flowers darted out of the way as more disturbances suddenly arrived.

"Would you stop running already!" "We're going to catch you eventually!"

The shouts seemed to of landed on deaf ears because the one they were in chase of didn't stop or slow down. The merchild trying her hardest to flee, instead speed up. She turned another tall rock and saw a small gap in a close coral reef. She thought she could fit and made a swim for it. She used all her effort in the last flap before diving head first into the opening. To her horror her tail kept swishing, but her body wasn't moving anymore. She was stuck. Grasping the walls she tried to push herself back out, but she suddenly found herself yanked out instead. She turned around to thank her saviors only to find that they were the ones she'd been desperately trying to run from.

"Told you we would get you eventually." Sneered one merchild.

The other moved to look behind the captive to get a good look at the hole they'd just pulled her out of. When she saw it she laughed. "Really, you though you could fit in such a small opening? Not with that chubby tail of yours." She joked.

The other gave her friend a nudge. "Good one."

"Thanks," she replied before turning back to the captive merchild, "now to business. We know you got it Aqua, so hand it over."

Aqua looked both way, but she was cornered and she knew it. If she tired to swim up they would probably grab her. She had no way out and she was scared, but she still didn't want to give in to her bullies. "It's not yours," she finally spoke up, "so I'm not going to give it to you."

Aqua moved back as her two oppressors moved forward. Her comment had really made them angry. "You're going to hand it over now or else we'll…"

"You'll what?" A new voice entered the picture taking all three merchildren by surprise. The two oppressors grimaced when they saw who it was, but Aqua couldn't have felt better at the sight of her friends.

"Yvain, Xue, Quilla. Am I glad to see you three." Aqua swam past her captures as if they hadn't been there and joined her friends.

Yvain wrapped her arms around her freed friend before turning back to those who'd chased Aqua. "You two are in some serious trouble." She let go of Aqua and moved in front of her, looking down on the other two. "Apologize."

The two merchildren bowed before Yvain. "We're sorry." When they rose they exchanged looks before huffing and swimming off. As they past the four friends they made a gesture toward Aqua. "Thank your sea stars that you're the friend of our princess." "If you hadn't been things would've turned out a whole lot different." They didn't wait for a comeback and swam off quickly after their snide remark. They knew Aqua had heard it and that was all they cared about.

Aqua bowed her head in shame. She, Xue, and Quilla all had mothers who worked in the palace as confidantes of Queen Tressa and so all three had become friends with her highness; but unlike Quilla and Xue, Aqua lacked the courage to stand up to those who were jealous of her friendship. Quilla and Xue had also been met with oppositions, but they'd fought against them and no longer had problems. The other merchildren saw Quilla and Xue as being compatible to her highness, but Aqua didn't seem to fit in. The worst part of it was that Aqua knew this and believed it.

"Don't listen to them." Xue pulled Aqua from Yvain and hugged her friend, trying to reassure her.

"They're just jealous." Quilla added.

Aqua looked up at Yvain and found her friend frowning at her. It didn't look good on Yvain's pretty face and Aqua found her stomach churning as she hoped Yvain would change her expression. Yvain didn't.

"What are you going to do?" Yvain asked her friend.

Aqua gave her friend a questionable look, not really understanding her.

Yvain sighed and then repeated. "What are you going to do? You've been my friend for years now Aqua and yet you still get chased around."

"It's not my fault…" Aqua's voice wasn't sure and all three of her friends picked up on it. She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than her friends and was failing at it.

"You coward." Yvain huffed, suddenly angry, and swam off from the group. Xue followed her, but Quilla stayed behind with Aqua.

"You know, it really would help if you stopped running." Quilla grabbed Aqua face and made her friends look her in the eyes. "It's time to stop running. We won't always be there to save you." With that Quilla backed off and turned to swim after the others. "Come on." She called back once she realized Aqua wasn't following.

Aqua swished her tail and followed. Yvain wasn't really upset with her, she knew that, but Aqua knew she had disappointed her friend and that felt worse. She wanted to be brave, but she didn't think she could be. She wanted to stand up for herself and stop running, but she couldn't seem to help running away from trouble. So when the time came for her to help her friends, Aqua ran away. Just like she'd always been doing.

* * *

Here is a new story! This one actually has animated shorts for it that will be available on Youtube soon. I'll be looking for voice actors for the characters and some other helpers, but I'll post more on that in the future. I just hope you all enjoy this preview for now.

Also, just because I think I should say this, none of these girls are Layla's child. These girls are important to the story for the first season, I've got the basic plot written for three (don't hold you breath for them though, never know what could happen). These girl will show up again later, one sooner than the rest, but for the next few chapters I'll be introducing the girls in the Next Generation Winx Club.

Don't be upset with the lack of setting here, the underwater world will be revisited and during that section I'll going into detail about the area. The most important information, the dialogue, is all I really wanted to bring out of this preview chapter.

BTW: If you're having trouble with the names - Xue is pronounced "Zoo" basically. Yvain is pronounced "U-vain". You all should be okay with Quilla, if not let me know. I sometimes have trouble with these names, but I really liked there meanings plus the meanings matched the power these girls have. Also, I know I don't explain their looks in this one and I did that because in the next one they'll be older so... I didn't feel like describing their young selves.


	2. Chapter 2

**_It was many years ago that Bloom, an Earth girl, embarked on an adventure that changed her life. Her new friend Stella brought her to Alfea, a school for fairies, and there Bloom meet new friends. Together with her friends Bloom faced many obstacles and over powered many foes. They came be known as the Winx, the Company of Light, saviors of Magix and the entire universe. Years of peace allowed these heroes to start new adventures as mothers and that is where this story begins…_**

Disclaimer: _I __do not__ own the Winx Club. No matter how much I wish I did. It belongs to its proper owner. This story, however, is my original idea and thus I own it. Please don't steal. _

_

* * *

_

Zita's room was a disaster, which wasn't a surprise to those who knew her. When Zita got nervous she usually rambled through things and in doing so she'd make messes. She was nervous about her first day at Alfea, the school for fairies, and she was having trouble packing which was the main reason why her clothes were scattered all over her bedroom. She thought it helped her see everything at once, but her mother only saw it as a mess.

"Zita, are you done packing yet?" Her mother called from the other side.

Zita, who had been laying on a pile of clothes that laid on her bed perched herself up and stared at the door. Her mother continued to call to her, but Zita refused to answer dumb questions and finally let herself return to laying down. Her mother having heard nothing decided it was best to check and make sure her daughter wasn't dead or smothered under an avalanche of clothes and opened the door. As the door slid to the side Zita's mother suddenly found herself staring at a pile of clothes so high she couldn't see the room beyond them.

Even though she was a grown woman, Zita's mom couldn't help but roll her eyes. Swishing her finger she sent all the clothes in front of her off the floor and into the closet where they hung themselves on hangers.

"Mom!" Zita, finally up from her spot, glared at her mother. "I knew where everything was and now you've ruined all order."

"Order? What order?"

Zita sighed. "Just because I don't use that techno organizer for my closet doesn't mean I don't have my own methods for finding things."

"Right." Zita's mother shook her head at the reasoning. "How much have you packed?" She asked, though she could have guessed by looking around.

Zita leaned over to the only clean side table and picked up the infinity cube her mother had given her that morning. The light on it changed to green when it was full and to yellow when something was inside, but the light stayed red if the cube was empty. It was still red.

"Nothing?"

"I'm not sure what to pack." Zita tried to explain.

"Not sure.. That cube could pack your whole room."

"Right. Well, I don't want to take my whole room." Zita rolled her eyes. Now who was being irrational?

"I can't believe this." She took a breath. "Dinner is ready. Your father and I are waiting for you to come. So hurry along. You **will** finish packing afterward." With that she turned and left, but not before Zita heard her yell to her father. "Timmy, I swear, she must get this from you."

Zita grunted and fell back. Maybe her only option was to pack everything, but really it wasn't the packing that she needed help with. It was her nerves that were driving her crazy. She was going to Alfea soon. The school her mother had attended. The school where everyone knew who her mother was. The school where everyone would be comparing her to her mother who she was nothing alike.

* * *

Okay, I felt like it so here is another short. This one is about Zita! She's Tecna's daughter, but I'm sure you could guess that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! More from each new character will be coming and I'll quickly get back to the mermaids, because they play important roles. DUM DUM DUM. You'll have to wait and see... Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

_**It was many years ago that Bloom, an Earth girl, embarked on an adventure that changed her life. Her new friend Stella brought her to Alfea, a school for fairies and there Bloom met new friends. Together with her friends Bloom faced many obstacles and over powered many foes. They came be known as the Winx, the Company of Light, saviors of Magix and the entire universe. Years of peace allowed these heroes to start new adventures as mothers and that is where this story begins…**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club. No matter how much I wish I did. It belongs to its proper owner. This story, however, is my original idea and thus I own it. Please don't steal.

* * *

Click. Flash. Click. Flash. Clap. Clap.

"Alright, let's take a quick break. Costume department, get Posh ready for the next piece." At the command of the director the cameras stopped and flew back to their docks.

Posh sighed. She was already exhausted and they hadn't even gotten half way through the shoot. As she stepped off the garden set her first thought was to get some water. She walked over to the refreshment, grabbed a cup, and was about to get her water when someone grabbed her hand. Posh could tell who it was by the rings on the person's fingers. She looked up sheepishly, but her mother wasn't looking at her. Instead she was yelling at the crew.

"How dare you peasants force my daughter, Princess of Isis, to get her own drink. I seriously wouldn't have forgiven any of you if she'd drank this filthy water."

The crew, including the director, apologized repeatedly, but the Queen didn't seem to care. She huffed, took the cup from Posh, and dropped it on the ground.

"Mother, this water is just fine." Posh bent down and picked up the cup.

"Ridiculous, you are a princess, you deserve only the best and you should be waited on. Princesses do not get things for themselves." She turned to the nearest crew member. "I need a bottled water from the springs of Crystallis, chilled, and I need it now. Posh is obviously dehydrated from being exposed to those over heated light bulbs." The queen pulled out her silk kerchief and began splotching at the sweat on her daughter's brow which only lasted until Posh started swatting away her hand. "What's the matter?"

Posh growled as she grabbed the kerchief from her mother and threw it on the ground. "I'm not a child. I don't need bottled water from distant planets. The water here is just fine. Furthermore, you are being a bother right now while I'm trying to work." She'd had it. Her nose was red and her cheeks puffed, tell-tell signs that Posh was angry.

"Of all the things to say. I'm your mother and I know what's best." The queen huffed and was preparing to further retaliate when a sturdy hand landed on her shoulder. She glanced behind her and almost instantly her face changed. She smiled widely, like a school girl, at her husband.

His sudden presence caused quite a disturbance among the crew. The girls were practically fawning over his appearance to which Diaspro couldn't help but smirked. She knew the moment she'd met this man that he was a good match for her looks. He wasn't Sky, but his dusty hair and green eyes captivated all who looked at him. They were a perfect pair and they made a perfect daughter, she was model material after all. Diaspro put her arm through his and stared up at him lovingly.

"Now Diaspro I think that's enough fussing. We came here to wish our daughter well since we won't be able to see her off." He grabbed his wife's chin gently, it was a gesture he often did when he reprimanded her. To everyone around he would seem like he was taming a beast and in some ways that was true.

"You won't? Why not?" All anger in Posh vanished the moment her father spoke. She was already nervous about her trip and she'd wanted her parents to be there when she left. This news made her heart heavy.

Her father's eyes smiled at her. His child, who looked so much like her mother, was growing up and he couldn't help but be a little sentimental as he thought of her going off to school. "I'm sorry, but something came up and I'm afraid your mother and I are needed on Eraklyon. We'll be leaving tonight and we won't be back in time to see you off tomorrow." He glanced down at his wife, who suddenly wore a frown, and then looked back at his daughter, who also wore a frown. He laughed. "Now, now. Cheer up. It's not the end of the world my dears."

"Says you, but I have to see that stupid ex of mine and his stupid wife."  
"Says you, I won't see you again until school is out."

Diaspro and Posh looked at each other and their brows furrowed. They were more alike than they would like to admit. The king chuckled.

A moment ago the air had been tense, static seemed to dance between Posh and Diaspro, but with the king had removed all tension and replaced it with a blissful aroma that filled the entire room. Everyone around them couldn't help but smile as they looked over the family.

Clap. Clap.

"I hate to interrupt such a moment, but Posh really needs to get to make-up. We don't want to get behind schedule." The director seemed to have done the impossible because no one else in the room felt like they could interrupt the atmosphere around the royal family, but then again the director was an abnormal man. Other then his work, he hardly found much joy.

"Of course. We should be going anyway." The king bent down and kissed Diaspro on her brow, it was his way to saying goodbye, and then turned to leave.

Diaspro gave her daughter a long look, almost like she was trying to remember every dimple on her face. It unnerved Posh a little, but she couldn't say anything. "Posh," she finally spoke, "if you meet a girl there who's Bloom's daughter." Diaspro glanced down, clinching her teeth. It seemed like her own thoughts at the moment were painful to her.

"Mother?" Posh was a little concerned about her mother's behavior. It was very unusual. Diaspro never really spoke about Bloom and Posh had only heard that name once. It was forbidden to mention Bloom's name in front of her mother and it was also the easiest way to get her angry, but Posh knew he mother had cried over this strange Bloom person and that prevented Posh from teasing her mother with that name.

Diaspro looked back up, her eyes had fire dancing in them, and it scared her daughter a bit to see her like that. "If you meet a girl who's Bloom's daughter," she repeated, "I want you to crush that girl."

"Mother?"

"This is the reason I've let you attend Alfea. I want you to do this for me. Do you understand?" Diaspro wanted until Posh nodded before going on. "Good. Bloom may have won against me, but there is no way her daughter can beat you." With that last though still lingering in her mind Diaspro's face twisted. She chuckled. Though it was true that Diaspro was very happy with her marriage and her life now, she'd never forgotten what she'd been through to get there. All the hardships and heartbreaks. She'd waited a long time and now she could have her revenge, with the help of her daughter.

"I understand."And though she really didn't Posh agreed to do what he mother asked of her. She stood proud and regal, like a princess, as she spoke. She even spoke in a serious tone. It wasn't until Diaspro smiled normally again that Posh loosened up. She heard a click behind her, turned, and realized that the camera crew was already preparing the bulbs for the next part of the shoot. She had to get ready. Turning back she bowed to her mother. "I need to go to make-up now. I look forward to seeing you all when school ends." With that she walked off. Inside her stomach was turning. Posh hadn't expected to depart from her mother on that sort of note, but there seemed to be no way around it. She couldn't think of anything else to say to remove the emotions her mother released on her and end with a happy farewell, but she sincerely wished she could have. 

* * *

Very obvious who the mother is here. I hope you liked it. This one actually took a little while, because I have to figure out how Diaspro would act, but once I had the cup scene down the rest just flowed. I'm very happy with it. I'm posting it right away so there many be some error. If there are I will fix them later.

So what do you all think so far? The next generation Winx is developing wonderfully from where I'm sitting, but I'm bias. Well, I am dying to let you guys in on some secrets, but I think I better wait a few more chapters before I spill some beans. Heehee, it's mean I know, but I like surprises. Continue reading!

WELL! Thanks for the favorites and alerts. I've not received many reviews yet, but that's fine. I have them to look forward to (I hope).


	4. Chapter 4

_**It was many years ago that Bloom, an Earth girl, embarked on an adventure that changed her life. Her new friend Stella brought her to Alfea, a school for fairies and there Bloom met new friends. Together with her friends Bloom faced many obstacles and over powered many foes. They came be known as the Winx, the Company of Light, saviors of Magix and the entire universe. Years of peace allowed these heroes to start new adventures as mothers and that is where this story begins…**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club. No matter how much I wish I did. It belongs to its proper owner. This story, however, is my original idea and thus I own it. Please don't steal.

* * *

They hadn't seen each other for a long time, but they never forgot anything they'd gone through together. They were the Winx Club, the new Company of Light, and best friends. Time had made rivers and valleys through their lives which slowly sent each on their own, but they knew they could always count on one another.

Bloom hadn't seen the girls in a very long time, a few years actually, and she'd been looking forward to seeing them after so long. She couldn't help it as her mind replayed all the adventures they'd had over and over.

"It will be good to have everyone together again."

"I couldn't agree more." A husky voice spoke behind Bloom. She turned and smiled at her husband. Time had been good to Sky. His father had gained a royal roll, as the servants called it, after his marriage, but Bloom had kept Sky in better shape. Of course she couldn't control the beard he'd grown, but she'd come to love having his prickly hair tickle her each time they kissed. "You look radiant, as usual."

"Thank you." She ran her hand through his hair before planting a kiss on him. As always she giggled.

"Should I shave?" He asked, now playing with his beard.

"No," she grabbed his hands, "I think everyone will still be able to recognize you."

"Cheeky." He smirked. "Well they shouldn't have any problem recognizing you. You've not changed a bit." He playfully teased her and Bloom blushed. He was being honest, though. Bloom hadn't changed much since her time at Alfea and she thanked time for the blessing. She leaned in to give him another peek, but as they got close someone whistled.  
They looked around. They were the only two on the balcony and no one seemed to be in their room.

"Down here, love birds!" A familiar voice called to them.

Bloom and Sky looked over their balcony. Bloom's heart soared. "Flora! Helia! You're here!" Bloom recognized her right away, Flora hadn't changed at all, and Bloom was so excited to see her up close that she didn't even give them time to called back as she turned and began dashing down a level. Flora had begun running inside as well and they meet halfway into the open halls. Arms went in the air as they neared and they hugged each other tightly when they finally met.

"Bloom, I've missed you."  
"Flora, it's good to see you."

Their husbands walked up beside them and shook hands.

"Who's this?" Sky noticed a small child standing behind Helia. His hair was short and caramel. His eyes were grey orbs and Sky could tell just by looking into them that the child was very wise for his age.

Bloom and Flora had separated and Bloom now had her attention on the little child as well. With all eyes on him the little one tucked further behind his parents. Flora giggled.

"This is our son, Tye." Helia tried to tug his son out of hiding as he spoke, but wasn't having much luck.

"Forgive him, he's a little shy." Flora explained.

"Hello there." Bloom reached out to the child. He was hesitant at first, but within a few moments he took her hand. "Welcome to our home, Tye." He nodded back.

"A quite one. He reminds me of you Helia." Sky nudged his old friend as he teased him.

"He takes after me more than our eldest." Helia wrapped his arm around Flora as he spoke.

"Let's not start talking about that." Flora frowned.

"Oh right, sorry." Helia hugged his wife as she began to sniffle.

"Oh, not her too." Sky looked at Bloom and saw as an all too recent memory washed over her. Then she began sniffling as well.

"So Bloom cried too." Helia asked.

"What mother wouldn't." Bloom sniffled through her words.

"When their child is growing up too fast." Flora added.

"There there." Tye patted his mother's arm.

At once the women stopped sniffling and again everyone looked at Tye.

"Well, I didn't think you were going to grace us with your lovely voice any time soon." Sky jested as he bent down to be level with Tye. "It's a good thing you did or else we might have two sobbing women right now."

Bloom and Flora laughed as Tye huffed and went back to hiding behind his mother.

Sky cleared his throat. "Shall we go into the gardens. A table's been set for you ladies and we can wait there until the others get here."

"Let's." Bloom snaked her arm around Flora's and tugged her friend along. "We've got so much to catch up on."

Flora laughed. "Yes we do."

* * *

A few things to clear up. Since a lot of people are still confused about the first chapter I will explain it.

The first chapter is about a group of mermaid friends who have NO ties to Lalya. None of them are her children. The princess in that chapter is the daughter of Tressa, the mermaid princess from the original series. The only reason I made that the first chapter is because the plot for this first seasoned story will revolve around those mermaids. They are very important to the story and so they were included first. As far as their looks go: I will cover that later. I didn't want to reveal too much in that first chapter. Right now I'm only setting the stage with the characters. More scenery will come in later for places like the underwater world and the Winx girls' homes or, in Bloom and Layla's case, castles.

Another thing I would like to mention is that this is not your typical next generation story. Don't expect all the Winx girls to have daughters. That's much to obvious for my taste and it's also a very over used theme. So expect something different. You even see in this chapter that I don't plan on giving it all away right away. That's boring to me and I like to let secrets slowly reveal themselves.

I'll continue introducing the characters that make up the group after these couple of chapters on the Winx, but I will not be obvious anymore with who their parents are. All will be revealed in time, but for now you already know Posh and Zita. The rest will come soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_**It was many years ago that Bloom, an Earth girl, embarked on an adventure that changed her life. Her new friend Stella brought her to Alfea, a school for fairies and there Bloom met new friends. Together with her friends Bloom faced many obstacles and over powered many foes. They came be known as the Winx, the Company of Light, saviors of Magix and the entire universe. Years of peace allowed these heroes to start new adventures as mothers and that is where this story begins…**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club. No matter how much I wish I did. It belongs to its proper owner. This story, however, is my original idea and thus I own it. Please don't steal.

* * *

When the women reached the garden Flora's mouth dropped. Flora remembered how pretty the roses on Eraklyon had been the last time she visited, but still she was always so excited to see them. She walked up to a wall of yellow ones and engulfed its sweet scent.

"Lovely." She turned to Bloom. "They're as well kept as always."

"Yes," Bloom agreed, "the gardeners here do a wonderful job."

They walked around the wall and came into view of the giant fountain. There was a elegant gazebo at the side with a table in its center.

"Is that?" Flora noticed someone already sitting at the table. His spiky hair was unmistakable. "Riven?"

Upon hearing his name Riven stood up and turned around. He smirked. "About time."

"Riven it's good to see you." Flora smiled as she walked under the gazebo.

"It's been a while." Helia shook his old friend's hand. "How's the guard treating you?"

"You know protecting Sky's a piece of cake. He practically protects himself. I don't even know what I'm there for." Riven joked.

"To keep me company." Sky laughed with them.

The women giggled.

"So when will Musa be here?" Flora asked.

"She'll be here soon. She just finished another tour." Riven beamed with pride. He was married to a beautiful and famous celebrity. At first he hated it, but after seeing how happy it made Musa he couldn't help but be happy too. "The terrible threesome are here though." He looked around him. "Uh, somewhere."

Everyone laughed.

"Not a very good babysitter are you?" Helia joked.

"Speak for yourself. You're little one just high tailed it out of here too."

Helia and Flora looked around and indeed Riven was right. Tye had managed to disappear.

"Maybe I should go get him." Flora offered.

"Don't worry. He's fine." Helia gently grabbed her shoulders.

"He's right, we've got this entire place guarded. They're okay." Riven assured her.

Flora sighed.

"Well, looks like almost everyone's here." A new voice appeared.

Every looked back towards the opening and saw Tecna. Her hair was much longer now, but she was still the same. Timmy hadn't changed much either. He looked like his usual self plus a growing mustache.

"How's everyone?" Timmy joined the men as the women went to talking.

"So how is Zita?" Bloom asked.

"She just left for Alfea, right?" Flora added.

"Whoa, don't smother me with questions please." Tecna held out her hands to give her some space, but then regretted it when her friends gave her frowns. "Sorry," she apologized, "I guess I'm just a little grumpy. Zita is fine, but she's still as exasperating as ever. I have no idea where she got it from, certainly not me."

"Oh, I would disagree." Flora joked.

"Haha, funny." Tenca puffed. "I'm sort of glad she'll be gone for the year." She admitted.

"Oh? I'm sure you'll miss her." Bloom implied.

"Well, of course I'll miss her, but I won't miss her attitude."

Flora and Bloom couldn't help but laugh. Tecna didn't get it of course, but both women easily remembered when they first met Tecna. She had plenty of attitude then and still had enough of it now, but Tecna just didn't seem to see that she and her daughter were very much alike.

"What's everyone laughing about?"

All three ladies looked and smiled as the sunny shine queen waltzed over.

"Stella!" Bloom hugged her best friend. "You've been locked in your tower far too long. I've missed you dearly."

Stella laughed. "Bloom, dear, princesses get locked in towers not queens."

"Brandon, long time." Riven grabbed his shoulder and shook him friendly.

"Yeah too long. Say, we saw a group of kids playing as we were coming in. I recognized the triplets, but..."

"That was probably Tye." Helia cut in to answer.

"He's a little cutie."

"Thanks Stella." Flora felt sort of embarrassed.

"Where's Luna?" Tecna asked.

"She decided to stay with the young people." Brandon told her, jesting.

"As opposed to what?" Stella growled.

Brandon gulped and sheepishly smiled at his wife. A little flustered he tried to smooth her feathers. "You know what I meant Stella."

"Oh I understood. We're the old people." She did air quotations for 'old people'. She huffed and turned from him.

"Come on Stella. You know you're not old." Bloom tried to reason.

"Though you are technically older." Tecna added, but only seemed to make Stella's attitude worse.

Flora shook her head. Here was the attitude Tecna and Zita shared.

"My life is over." Stella whined into Bloom's shoulder. "The other day I swore I saw a gray hair. Gray!" She whined louder.

"There there." Bloom giggled to herself. Here she was sounding like Tye when he'd tried to comfort Flora. "I'm sure you were mistaken Stella."

"She's right." Brandon took his wife from Bloom and pulled her into his arms. "You look as radiant as the first moment I saw you."

"Enough to make you fall to your knees again."

"Absolutely." Brandon assured her.

"Sweetie, you're the best." Stella cooed as she placed her head on his chest.

"That's what I've heard." He joked.

"You sound like Riven when you say that." A voice cut in.

"Hey." Riven looked over at his wife with a smirk. "That's not very nice."

Musa laughed. She'd actually been there for a little while, but didn't know exactly when to announce herself. That seemed to be the best moment though. The girls pulled her into a group hug the moment they noticed her standing there. Musa was still as spunky as every, but she'd changed her hair again since the last time they'd seen her. Now she had short pigtails that were tied below her ears.

"Musa you're new hair style is very cute." Stella complimented.

"Thanks Stella."

"So why are we all standing around when there's good food wasting?" She asked as she pointed at the table.

Everyone laughed.

"Let's sit down and eat." Sky invited everyone to the table. "The rest of our group should be here every soon."

"Should we wait?" Flora asked.

Riven shook his head. "Nah, I think they wouldn't mind."

"Come on Flora, sit down so we can all start gossiping. I've got loads to tell you all." Stella pushed Flora towards her seat.

"Well, I wouldn't want to miss a word of your gossip, now would I?" Flora laughed.

They all sat down and enjoyed the amenities. Everyone laughed together and talked. It was turning out to be like old times. Almost as if they'd never parted. But their circle wasn't complete just yet and they were anxious to see the rest of their group arrive.

* * *

A treat! You get two in one day. Anyway, I'm ending it here. The only ones left are Layla and Roxy, so I've got to ask a few questions.

Nabu or no Nabu? and Roxy or no Roxy?

It's up to you readers to help me decide, because I'm really on the fence...

Winxchic: Thanks. Here is some Riven and Musa for you and some Brandon and Stella too.

Winxisme: Thanks, I hope you'll enjoy the surprises for Diaspro's daughter. Things are not always as they seem. Heehee.

Chibi Horsewoman: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. It's nice when people pick up on things when they're done right, so thank you. A review from a phone is fine, at least you reviewed. ^.^


	6. Update

Alright, so I realize that it has been some time since my last update and sadly I've noticed that it's made some people upset. Please understand that I am a full time college student and I also work full time. In my spare time I write and often that writing is for my own personal works.

I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm not dead. I'm very much alive. I've been working on a lot of things since my last update. I sat down with a fellow published writer and had a little heart to heart with him about some things. One of those things was my followers. I've published poetry, but I'm working on trying to publish a novel. My first novel, yea! So one of the things he told me would be useful was my own website. I had already been planning one, but had put it on the back burner. However, he commented on how I already have several followers on this and various other sites, but most of these followers are for my fan-fictions. So he told me a good idea would be to move all of my stuff to my own personal site and have people come there to find my works, both original and fan-fictions. That is what I've been working on. I'm almost ready to release the site and plan to post a link on all of my other sites.

So what does that mean for this story. Well! I've actually made an entire site for this one, because I've planned short animations for this story. I had some up for it a long time ago on YouTube and they were very popular, but I took those down in order to put up newer ones. Plus, now that I have a real story in mind for this I've got a better direction for those shorts. This story is definitely continuing. So don't worry. I'll probably still place some more chapters here on , but after a while I plan to move everything to my own site. We'll see. The Site will be up before October, so hold on a little longer.

I want to go ahead and respond to my previous comments. I don't want to keep you all waiting forever so those are below. Thank you all very much for them too!

* * *

Chibi Horsewoman: Wow, one of the best? Thank you very much. I practically lit up when I read that. Two reviews! Thank you! Lol, 29 is too young to have grays. I'm 24 and I don't want any gray hairs until I'm in my forties at the least. Don't mind aging, just would like to do it gracefully and with my chocolate hair in tact. Lol. I'm happy you like this. I read some of your fictions and enjoyed them as well. Also, I've every intention of including Mirta, I loved her, but maybe not right here. She sort of formed her own group, even though she was close to Flora, so it would be a little strange. Thanks for the tip on Roxy and especially Nabu, I've been going back and forth since he died, mostly because he'll be in the second movie which is post fourth season. So confusing. My guess is that they plan on bringing him back in the fifth season or explain it in the new movie, which I would love. BTW, have you read my other Winx story? It's not a 2nd generation though. Keep up your awesome tales as well!

NickJ1Fan: Thank you very much. I'm glad that you find it interesting and I hope to keep your interest. ^.^

Winxsoldier: Thanks, I noticed I also spelled Nabu wrong too. Both fixed now.

Choco3Symphony: Thank you for the awesome review! Nabu is going to be included. I also cried when he died. When I started this project, like last year, I already had Nabu and Layla all figured out, but then with that episode everything blew up so I figured it was best to ask others their thoughts. With that said, thank you a bunch for sharing yours.

Musa lover: All of the girls in this next generation story will be introduced very soon, after all the parents and a few others are introduced, and then I'll explain their powers within the story. There will also be a video on my Youtube where you can catch their images and powers sooner, but I'll have more about that later. Thank you for the review!


	7. Update 2 Website Link

Ladies and Gents,

I am going ahead and giving out my address to my homepage! Is it completely done, well no, but I've done a Halloween themed home page and I wanted to show it off. Really, that's the reason for the early showing. Okay, not completely the reason.

I may not have everything up yet, but I would like opinions about what you all think. There are links on the homepage to other creative pages and then if you click on the little fly buzzing around you will travel to my FanFiction page. This is the place you want to be. There are already some pages up with the chapters for their fictions up as well. Some other pages are done too, but I've still got to put up the chapters for them so you can't get to them right now. There are some pretty cool sights to be seen and I hope you will visit it and enjoy it. PM with any suggestions. Here's the link:

www . wix . com / aspiring4art / homepage

Link is also available on my user page here.

* * *

Okay, so it's taking me forever because of all the art involved. Really… I have to get all the pictures, that I don't draw, crop that and make their backgrounds transparent. Just making the homepage took forever… Then I have a whole load of pictures that I actually have to draw; none are started… Then upload those to my computer and make their backgrounds transparent. I've tried to get a friend to help with the drawing, but she declined because most of it would be the pictures for my original works and she believes I should do that myself. I admit I'm very picky and a slight perfectionist, but I would give some slack to have a little help. I've been building this thing for almost three months now and while I've got a lot done I still have a whole list of things to do. Urg. Sorry, little rant there.

This website isn't a hobby for me, even though it's fun. I plan to showcase my writing and my art work there. There will be a place people can go to order a piece from me and make special requests, instead of calling me... People will be able to read my original stories that will hopefully give me a large enough audience that I can get my writing published easily. It's a place I can offer advice to other aspiring authors and so much more than that as well. This is defiantly a job for me and right now it's driving me CRAZY!

* * *

**Chibi Horsewoman**- You are awesome! Thank you again for the support and understanding. I have actually read and commented on some of your other works. They were all very good and I enjoyed them. BTW your friends must really like you for giving you such a sweet nickname. Mine varies among my friends. My guy friends call me "Jugs" for reasons I'm sure you can guess and others just call me "Chris" for short. This is funny though since all they're really taking off is the 'y', go figure… BTW, since we're getting into the habit of chatting, would you rather I call you Stella too?


End file.
